1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger for flue gas for effectively recovering high temperature heat of the flue gas so as to generate steam to be supplied, for example, to other places or other portions of an apparatus requiring steam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various processes or equipment have been proposed for recovering the waste heat of the aforementioned waste gas or the like to utilize the heat for other purposes. However, in the actual operation of a furnace, boiler or the like of various types from which waste gas is exhausted, changes in the load and amount of waste gas frequently occur. In order to effectively recover the waste heat within a certain range from the waste gas while still maintaining the waste gas at an acceptable temperature for drafting it into the stack, such changes in load and amount cannot be overcome by a fixed heat recovery unit.
In other words, it is necessary to recover waste heat in amounts corresponding to such changes in the conditions of the waste gas exhausted from its source. Therefore, the recovery unit for the waste heat should be provided with a variable adjusting mechanism. Most conventional processes and equipment lack such an adjusting mechanism and an object of the present invention is therefore to improve these conventional processes and equipment.